1. Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices having lid components that cover openings formed in casings.
2. Description of the Related Art
A water-sealing lid for sealing a terminal surface of a battery accommodated in an opening of a mobile information reading apparatus is disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2011-248825.